The High Road
by theoneandonly123456
Summary: I'd rather be a lost soul, forever in this limbo of a city strumming this beat up guitar for small coin than to sell my soul to you. You could never offer me what I want, you have no leverage over me. My soul belongs to the music itself, Naruto Modern day ...no gay pairing as for the pairing there will be a poll NarutoX read an review


Rock Star

_Prologue_

_Thoughts_

**Loud speaking**

"talking"

I do not own naruto or any songs used

A lone figure stood on a cracked side walk surrounded by a small crowd. They watched the figure strum a beat up acoustic guitar and stomp his right foot to the beat of the music, many women in the crowd gazed upon the figure with hearts in their eyes. He stood about 5'8, long blonde locks framed his face caressing his tan skin. Behind the dark sunglasses he wore shown bright cerulean orbs. He was a muscular man but by no means was he brawny, he had a tall lean physique.

"_you've got hair permed _

_you've got your red dress on _

_Screaming that the second gear was such a turn on_

_And the fog forming on my window tells me that the morning is here_

_And you'll be gone before too long_

_Who taught you those new tricks_

_Damn I shouldn't start that talk_

_But life is just one big question when your staring at the clock_

_And the answers always waiting at the liquor store, 40 oz to freedom,_

_So I take that walk_"

Yeah today was a good day, he smiled through the lyrics strumming his guitar as the once empty guitar case by his feet was getting steadily filled with dollar bills. His name you wouldn't know it, he was just a nobody with a guitar who played on the street and in seedy bars but, if you were asking him he'd say, " I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you better get my autograph now because im going to be the best in the world, believe it !".

Naruto is a nineteen year old orphan his mother died during child birth and his father went missing a couple years later. His father was an aspiring musician not unlike himself. He couldn't help it, he guessed it jus ran in the blood, music was as much apart of him as was his heart. The only thing he had from his father was a couple demo tapes and a beat up acoustic guitar. Through his teen years he jumped from foster home to foster home just long enough until he could get himself emancipated. He has recently taken of lodging in a room above a ramen bar supporting himself on the money he makes from playing on the street. .

"Oi, old man how bout a bottle of the good stuff ", Naruto all but yelled as he strutted into his favorite ramen bar. The old man behind the bar eyed him sternly making no move to grab a bottle. " you better have some money this time brat, no more freebies your all but drinking me dry", Naruto feigned a hurt look before he broke out into a full blown grin as he reached into his pocket and placed a wad of bills on the counter. "Oi, a bottle of your finest and here's the rent also". The old man grabbed the money and also placed a bottle of unmarked liquor on the counter, " Good, now your only two months behind". If what the old man said bothered him he didn't show it, he just grabbed the bottle and took a big swig. " You should just be thankful that you could give a helping hand to Naruto-Sama before his big break, but hey no worries old man cause when I hit it big I'll look after your old wrinkly ass"

"you'll never go anywhere until you find good management, I'd like to think that you've reconsidered my offer", spoke a tall and dark man in a business suit as he walked into the small dive. He was a serpent of a man known for taking in young artists, bleeding them dry and then discarding them like trash. "Orochimaru", Naruto spoke in a low grinding voice. " I've seen how you treat your underlings, to go to you for management would be going against everything that I stand for, standing beside you in the industry would be "selling out" in the biggest way that I know". Orochimaru smiled none the less not bothered in the least by Naruto's insult. " I stand for many things young Naruto Kun, and to think you think so lowly of me wounds me deep. I could make you many things, rich being one of them, I could make you a god among men. I could put all that untapped talent to use instead of wasting it as a lost soul, as a lowly street performer. Soon enough you'll be no better than those juggling balls for coin."

Naruto turned his back to Orochimaru as he lit up a cigarette, taking a moment to inhale the sweet nicotine hoping to calm his nerves, he then spoke in a deep and calm voice " I'd rather be a lost soul, forever in this limbo of a city strumming this beat up guitar for small coin than to sell my soul to you. You could never offer me what I want, you have no leverage over me. My soul belongs to the music itself, so there take it how you want but, as far as I see it Orocimaru, me and you are though talking we no longer have anything to discuss you have my final answer." Smiling Orochimaru turned his back only to stop for a moment at the door " You speak of leverage, you'll see leverage. Your more like that dunce of a father than realize young Naruto Kun" Naruto jumped up quick hearing word of his father " You knew my father", He spoke loudly unable to hold back but he got no answer for Orochimaru was already gone.

Naruto turned around sullen, he reached for the bottle before him but was stopped suddenly by the old bartender. " I understand brat, I really do but we all have our own inner demons but trust me this ain't the medicine besides you have a show tonight and those good people deserve to see you at your best." Naruto's once dull cerulean orbs shone with intensity as he nodded his head and started to make his way to his small room above the bar because the old man was right, these people deserved the best and he would give it to him. He would give them all a piece of Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto looked himself over in the mirror, he was dressed in faded fitting blue jeans, a pair of red converses, a red hoody with a black leather jacket over it. _Yeah_ he thought to himself _I look good_. There was a photo stuck in the comer of the top of the mirror his hand absentmindedly grazed over it. It was a photo of a girl about eighteen with pink hair and green eyes, she was stunningly beautiful. He sighed as he gazed upon her, _jeez_ he thought to himself his heart still ached for her. He shook his head as if to get rid of the negative thoughts that plagued his mind. He could feel the building shake from all the people downstairs and the tremor coursed through his body with anticipation for the screaming crowd.

"Hi", he spoke into the microphone " My names Naruto Uzumaki", The crowd ignored him as they continued partying not giving him a moment of their time, he strummed down on the electric guitar aggressively gaining all the attention in the room. " And im going to apologize beforehand because after tonight anyone you see or any music you hear is just going to be a let down. Well anyway I want to dedicate this song to all of you who have given your whole heart to someone only to be spit on in return, I want all of you to feel me like I feel you."

"_Its not enough, its not enough_

_It never was or will be_

_I never had a chance to thank you_

_For ripping out my heart_

_Its not enough, its not enough_

_It never was or will be_

_I never got the chance to say….FUCK YOU_"

All eyes were on him, in this moment he had them and he knew they could feel how he felt because after all heartache is world wide. The crowd jump furiously pushing and shoving. They were all mesmerized, they were rats and he was their piper.

_Don't want to be your tourniquet for minor lacerations_

_don't want to be your Romeo because your no goddamn Juliet_

_I just want you to know, I just want to say_

_Insult to injury, you just love to hate me_

"_Its not enough, its not enough_

_It never was or will be_

_I never had a chance to thank you_

_For ripping out my heart_

_Its not enough, its not enough_

_It never was or will be_

_I never got the chance to say….FUCK YOU"_

His mind drifted back to the girl in the photo, why wouldn't it he had written this song for her after all. She was happy he knew that, and for that reason it hurt him even more. She crushed him, destroyed his heart and he truly felt he could never love another again.

"_you've got a gun, I've got a gun_

_Lets write a tragic ending_

_don't want to be this way again_

_don't want to be the one to blame_

_Its not enough, its not enough_

_It never was or will be_

_I never had a chance to thank you_

_For ripping out my heart_

_Its not enough, its not enough_

_It never was or will be_

_I never got the chance to say….FUCK YOU"_

As he finished the song even with an aching heart he couldn't ignore the screaming crowd in front of him. _Yeah_ he thought to himself _they aint seen nothing yet._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Well yeah that's it for right now just a new idea I came up with I have big plans for this story its gonna be pretty epic and if your worried about chap length they will be much much much longer this is only a prologue _

_Most canon characters will make an appearance_

_Pairings undecided as of yet I might take a poll-no yaio_

_Narutos back story will be explained more in depth_

_See ya!_


End file.
